


Unfinished Fic Ideas: Assassin's Creed (Bitter)

by tap_rat



Series: (Forever) Unfinished Fic Ideas [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tap_rat/pseuds/tap_rat
Summary: The less nice other half of the stories.
Series: (Forever) Unfinished Fic Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714492
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	Unfinished Fic Ideas: Assassin's Creed (Bitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depression, Betrayal, Sadness. The loss of a hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My latest depressive slump has been kicking my ass so unsurprisingly replies and posts have been and will continue to be... sparse to nonexistent for the next while. I'm doing my best for myself and getting better, but it's taking time. In the meanwhile, have some crying Desmond.

Desmond swung himself into the restroom as quickly and quietly as he could. He collapsed back against the hastily – but silently – closed door with his hand over his mouth, just trying to keep his breathing regulated and avoid his miserable, wet eyes in the mirror. He let himself slide down to the floor and accepted with a somewhat wild, bitter humor that it _really_ was true, eavesdroppers never did hear anything good. He really should have known better.

His head hung there as he drew up his knees and huddled, trying to keep his breathing silent, and let the feelings swell and ebb as they would, as they needed to. He had to get this out of his system before anyone else saw. God, he really should have known better.

But he had wanted to believe.

It had been a nice dream. Being part of a team, being trusted, doing _good_ , doing something worthwhile for a change and actually being appreciated for that fact. Nothing like what it had been back on the Farm, but more like the stories his teachers had told of how being an Assassin was _supposed_ to be like. He had thought, being a grown up now, having demonstrated a little worth to them…

But no. Of course not.

Not while his father was the Mentor. Not while he was his father’s son.

Maybe it really was like that for other Assassins, Desmond wouldn’t know. But it would never be like that for him.

He just… had to accept that.

Later that day, when he slid back into the Animus with a hollow, plastic smile that no one spotted, it just made slipping into his ancestor’s life all that much easier.


End file.
